disaster_domainfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Log From Angels Room 12/14
IceBloodMoon: back IceBloodMoon: siss WillowLillyMoon: wb daddy LustfulDisaster: wb IceBloodMoon: ty bg IceBloodMoon: ty sis WillowLillyMoon: yw daddy LustfulDisaster: ty IceBloodMoon: yw LustfulDisaster: yw^ IceBloodMoon: :). LustfulDisaster: hru IceBloodMoon: i am ok IceBloodMoon: listening to everyone???? LustfulDisaster: hm? IceBloodMoon: mom dad gma gpa rayne lola LustfulDisaster: Lolas in trouble IceBloodMoon: oh IceBloodMoon: why IceBloodMoon: bg WillowLillyMoon: yes LustfulDisaster: Not listening to my rules IceBloodMoon: oh LustfulDisaster: Yup. IceBloodMoon: :/ LustfulDisaster: Goin to think of a way to punish her for her wrongs. IceBloodMoon: oh ok LustfulDisaster: yupp LustfulDisaster: not going to treat her differently IceBloodMoon: :/ IceBloodMoon: ik LustfulDisaster: My cousin pushed be the tattoo to tomorrow at 1 my time IceBloodMoon: oh did shre LustfulDisaster: He did. Hopefully we get it down LustfulDisaster: done* IceBloodMoon: oh wow LustfulDisaster: Mhm WillowLillyMoon: -sits in the floor n plays with my tail- IceBloodMoon: aww LustfulDisaster: I like stickers o.o IceBloodMoon: hey KearaNightshade: hello IceBloodMoon: hey sis IceBloodMoon: hey mom LustfulDisaster: hi KearaNightshade: Hey bro KearaNightshade: its like bro/grandson lol WillowLillyMoon: -still plays with my tail- IceBloodMoon: lol IceBloodMoon: ik AngelVelvetMoon: im here just doing college work too AngelVelvetMoon: sorry MidnightRayne: hey sis, bro, sweety willow AngelVelvetMoon: need to get it done KearaNightshade: its ok hun WillowLillyMoon: its ok mommy IceBloodMoon: np hun AngelVelvetMoon: bg you look adorabele WillowLillyMoon: Hey Rayne AngelVelvetMoon: adorable WillowLillyMoon: thanks mommy IceBloodMoon: ~sits with bg and plays with her tail with her~ AngelVelvetMoon: yvw WillowLillyMoon: its going to stay like this AngelVelvetMoon: brb for sec IceBloodMoon: tyt WillowLillyMoon: -smiles- MidnightRayne: tyt IceBloodMoon: hey hey KearaNightshade: in room with Lola, Calli and them 2 :) IceBloodMoon: hey hey MidnightRayne: xD IceBloodMoon: yw IceBloodMoon: hey dad KearaNightshade: hey daddy WillowLillyMoon: hey pop pop KearaNightshade: ooo shelby watch where that tail is going KearaNightshade: lol WillowLillyMoon: lol MidnightRayne: hey daddy xD BikerChuck: hi babygirls IceBloodMoon: haha BikerChuck: so whats going on with everyone BikerChuck: hi son WillowLillyMoon: -holds my tail so where wont hit anyone KearaNightshade: ooo makes helby my pet WillowLillyMoon: ok i guess IceBloodMoon: nothing i am spending time with my baby and bg KearaNightshade: lol KearaNightshade: -pets her- KearaNightshade: haha IceBloodMoon: hi dad KearaNightshade: nice kitty WillowLillyMoon: -smiles sits beside her- IceBloodMoon: sorry BikerChuck: seems everyone is quiet and dont want to talk about what they are doing? KearaNightshade: I am petting Shelby KearaNightshade: lol MidnightRayne: so kiki wa is up with me hearing that you are going to punish my sister? WillowLillyMoon: -smiles- WillowLillyMoon: trying to be strong grandpa LustfulDisaster: <..< That is none of your business LustfulDisaster: What i do with my gf and sub MidnightRayne: the hell it is, she is my sister and no one is going to punish her BikerChuck: there is a polite way to talk to my daughter about her sister KearaNightshade: How can a sub be a gf 2 KearaNightshade: gf don't have to go by all the rules a sub does LustfulDisaster: Its none of her business. IceBloodMoon: <.< LustfulDisaster: Its none of your business either Keara BikerChuck: you know what you can be a rude ass little bitch to me all you want but you will damn sure show my daughter respect KearaNightshade: Well u know what ur out of the greyhawk family and u now lost a sub and gf KearaNightshade: just so u know KearaNightshade: i have all the right cause I am head of the family BikerChuck: cause she is not your sub nor am i and i will not tolerate your shit KearaNightshade: cause Keara is Rayah KearaNightshade: so whats going on with u and her is my business its my family LustfulDisaster: I dont care LustfulDisaster: I really dont >.> KearaNightshade: u need to go back to BDSM school LustfulDisaster: Umm No LustfulDisaster: >.> KearaNightshade: and learn the right was to be a mistress LustfulDisaster: Bitch you do not control me or her KearaNightshade: cause urs is bull shit IceBloodMoon: ~walks to a chair and sits down~ KearaNightshade: and u think u do bitch KearaNightshade: lets she urmmm NO LustfulDisaster: She agreed to my rules LustfulDisaster: wanna see? LustfulDisaster: <.< KearaNightshade: no she didn't LustfulDisaster: She is my Suv LustfulDisaster: Wanna bet LustfulDisaster: ? KearaNightshade: u added damn rules after she signed LustfulDisaster: I had her comment on my page KearaNightshade: o LustfulDisaster: So LustfulDisaster: Read the bottom KearaNightshade: that means that these don't count LustfulDisaster: Yes they do KearaNightshade: that was added after 2 KearaNightshade: urmmm no they dont LustfulDisaster: Cuz her ass tried to get Patrick intouble when i added a rule after he signed KearaNightshade: u fucked that up when u made her ur gf LustfulDisaster: So yes theydo KearaNightshade: if u was a true Mistress u would know the rules BikerChuck: truth is i see a petty jealous ass game of bs and i will be damned if i allow my kids to tolerate that shit LustfulDisaster: <.< LustfulDisaster: Chuck KearaNightshade: She''s my grand daugther so I have more control over her then u do LustfulDisaster: You are not and never will be my father figure LustfulDisaster: Keara KearaNightshade: u think ur a mother figure? KearaNightshade: -bust out laughing- LustfulDisaster: Lola agreed to being my sub and gf LustfulDisaster: Bitch LustfulDisaster: I have my son BikerChuck: i dont give a dam n i like you as much as i like your father but lola is my step daughter KearaNightshade: point? BikerChuck: and i will defend her with every damn breathe in my body you have a fucking issue with that? LustfulDisaster: I am so tired of you bitches interfering LustfulDisaster: I am done KearaNightshade: idk where u learned ur mistress shit but u need to relearn BikerChuck: bye bye